Un trouble puissant
by Fluvia
Summary: Eren est un peu perdu : le caporal n'est pas aussi dur avec lui qu'avec les autres. Et il se sent étrange en sa présence. Entre Mikasa qui lui a piqué sa clef et son supérieur qui lui sourit, il ne sait plus où il en est de ses sentiments! Mon premier OS. Ereri?
**Notes de l'auteure: Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Bon, à la base j'avais pas prévu d'écrire cet OS - et je pensais pas qu'il ferait tant de mots :O! Donc, sa petite histoire, c'est ce que c'est la faute d'une amie à moi. En étude -hum hum - on parlait avec une amie, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire quelque chose qui me dérangeait - chacun ses secrets, parfois, zut, quoi! - et elle m'a piqué le chapitre 29 que j'écrivais sur une autre fanfiction! Et elle m'a dit "je te le rends pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques"... -.-' donc moi pas douée pour parler, j'ai écrit... ET VOILA!**

 **Disclaimer (pff pourquoi faut-il toujours en faire :p** **Ce manga ne m'appartient hélas pas - tient ce serait cool si je devenais millionnaire et si je gagnais au loto. Hé hé, mais certains personnages risqueraient de mourir soudainement d'une mort atroce :) niark niark niark. Non, juré il n'y a pas de ça dedans! Voili voilou! :p**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Un Trouble Puissant**

Eren se dirige vers la cantine. Ses membres sont alourdis par les courbatures, et douloureux à chacun de ses mouvements : il s'est longuement entraîné aux armes pendant tout le matin avec Mikasa. Cette dernière est, comme d'habitude, bien plus forte que lui, elle a un véritable don que tout le monde lui a reconnu et il a fini avec l'arme de cette dernière sur la gorge, les mains dans les airs. Qu'importe le nombre de répétitions. Encore plus aujourd'hui : il était très peu concentré sur ses mouvements, passant sans cesse son problème dans sa tête, et n'arrivant pas à penser à son combat, aux mouvements qu'il doit faire dans ce cas et aux défenses qu'il a pourtant apprises.

Il se dit qu'il n'a pas assez réfléchi à ce soucis, que, plus il y réfléchirait calmement, plus le problème avait de chances de se dénouer de lui-même et donc n'existerait plus. Alors, même si cela fait quelques jours que le problème le tracasse et reste à l'intérieur de lui, il se dit que c'est simplement parce qu'il ne l'a pas assez retourné dans tout les sens dans son esprit, de trouver le bout de fil sur lequel il tirerait pour le dénouer. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire, et tente de trouver le moment dès qu'il le peut.

Seulement, sa sœur de cœur a tout de suite mis le doigt sur le fait que quelque chose l'embrouille et le fait tourner en rond, ruminer dans sa tête tout seul. Il n'a même pas pu le nier – c'est impossible de mentir à cette jeune femme si féroce et douée dans les armes – et a, vainement tenter de détourner le sujet – encore une chose impossible avec elle. Elle l'a cependant harcelé pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son frère adoptif, pour tenter de le comprendre, et, à la grande fierté de celui-ci, il n'a pas cédé. Ses lèvres sont restées scellées entre elles. Pas une information ne les a franchies.

Mais bon, comme il aurait dû le prévoir d'elle, qu'il connaît si bien et depuis si longtemps, elle n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire et le lui a clairement expliqué, enfoncée dans son écharpe bordeaux. Elle lui a volé ce à quoi il tient le plus et dont il ne se sépare normalement jamais. Sa clef. Et lui a promis de la lui rendre _uniquement_ quand il se sera confié et expliqué à elle. Ce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire, mais va être forcé… Il doit donc peser cela : la clef de son père contre son secret. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ?

Eren grommelle dans ses dents, et regarde ses pieds. « _C'est pas possible, elle est vraiment impitoyable, même avec moi ! J'en plaindrais presque les Titans, à ce point-là !_ _Heureusement, en plus, que je suis censé être un allié et son frère, parce que sinon, bonjour…_ » Il sait en plus qu'il est en retard, que la cloche a sonné depuis au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes et qu'il a intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas que Sasha ne mange toute sa part, et qu'il n'ait rien à manger jusqu'à ce soir – ce qui serait vraiment long, surtout vu tous les exercices qu'il a fait et la faim qui le tiraille depuis déjà un moment. Il presse le pas, toujours en train de réfléchir et de regarder le sol noir et ses pieds. Il a fait exprès de prendre son temps quand la cloche du repas a sonné, forte et répétée partout pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre malgré les activités diverses pour que Mikasa le laisse un peu seul et pour qu'il puisse réfléchir sans que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés et ne l'harcèle de questions, sans arrêt.

Soudain, la tête du semi-titan heurte quelque chose de dur au niveau du front, et il recule subitement d'un pas. Il sait que ce n'est pas un mur : il est allé tout droit dans le couloir, donc aucun risque. Il regarde ce qu'il a bousculé, le poing droit serré et posé entre les côtes. Son pouce est placé vers l'extérieur, tandis que le bras gauche se place immédiatement dans le dos. Il est prêt à s'excuser, au garde-à-vous. Une main est tendue devant ses yeux, ce qu'il a involontairement heurté, par son manque d'attention. Elle se baisse ensuite, et… Ses joues s'empourprent violemment et flamboient de honte.

« ― Regardes où tu vas, Jaëger. T'es pas le seul sur terre, tu sais.

― C… Caporal Levi ! Je… je suis désolé… Je réfléchissais… C'est tout. Je ne voulais pas, je ne vous… avais pas vu. »

Un regard ironique accueille sa déclaration et ses paroles embrouillées, et il sait à quoi pense son supérieur : c'est rare que le suicidaire se mette à penser. Le regard devient de nouveau froid et blasé, sous les mèches noires qui tombent sur le front de Levi.

« Vas manger, Jaëger, je t'ai gardé un plateau repas, que Jean va te donner. Hors de portée de Sasha. Au moins tu es sûr de manger quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, une dernière chose, c'est seulement pour cette fois. »

Un petit sourire – qui manque de décrocher la bouche d'Eren sous la surprise – naît sur le visage du grave – normalement caporal. Puis celui-ci se décale et se dirige vers le bureau du major Erwin, certainement pour parler de la prochaine expédition et attaque contre les Titans. En passant, il donne un petit coup d'épaule à l'adolescent dans son chemin.

Ce dernier bafouille un « à vos ordres ! » presque hésitant et perplexe, et se presse vers la cantine, perturbé de cette entrevue. Les sourires et toutes expressions quelles qu'elles soient, un tantinet humaines du caporal Levi, sont classées _légendaires_ , tant elles sont rares. Ses sentiments, sont, eux aussi, cachés et enfouis profondément à l'intérieur de lui, pour ne ressortir que très rarement. Alors, un sourire pour une _… plaisanterie_ du caporal en chef ? Impossible. Personne ne le croira quand il racontera cela à ses camarades ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu d'appareil photo sur lui pour pouvoir le leur prouver…

La salle de restauration est encore à moitié pleine quand il y pénètre, éclairée par les rayons hauts du soleil à travers les hautes vitres. Son groupe d'amis fait de grands gestes dans sa direction pour attirer son attention – bien inutiles puisqu'ils sont, comme d'habitude, assis à la même table et qu'il s'y dirige automatiquement. Il marche vers eux, regardant en même temps sa nouvelle équipe – composée de Petra, Erd, Gunther, Auro et l'absent caporal – qui le fixent d'un regard étrange et dérangeant. Il hausse finalement les épaules et s'installe sur le banc. Allez savoir à quoi ils pensent, ces quatre là, peut-être même qu'ils le testent ainsi.

Il cherche du regard sur la table, son assiette, inquiet de savoir s'il va pouvoir manger et si le caporal a tenu sa promesse – et qu'il ne souriait pas en se foutant de sa tête. Jean soupire lourdement, se lève, part vers les cuisines et revient avec une assiette, des couverts et autre chose encore qu'Eren n'arrive pas à distinguer dans sa main libre. Il pose l'assiette devant ce dernier et lui souhaite bon appétit. Petits pois de conserve et blanc de poulet à demi-sec – seulement ! Pas trop mal – ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a trop faim pour s'occuper d'un quelconque goût possible que peut avoir ce plat. Il termine son assiette, hors de portée de Sasha – que ses camarades tiennent par les épaules –, et l'essuie avec un bout de pain. Enfin, il reporte son attention sur la deuxième partie du repas. Un muffin dans un papier blanc sulfurisé ! Il n'y a cependant jamais de dessert pour les soldats, alors encore moins un petit gâteau, seulement… pour les supérieurs de garnisons !

Tout à sa surprise, le semi-titan hésite avant de prendre dans ses doigts le gâteau, visiblement aux myrtilles vu les nombreuses tâches bleues-violettes sur sa croûte croustillante et dorée. Sasha réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de leurs camarades, et se place à ses côtés, les yeux pétillants et la bouche dégoulinante de salive, en tendant la main vers la petite gourmandise si alléchante et qui semble encore tiède à l'intérieur.

« Eren, si tu n'en veux pas, ou tu n'as plus faim – ce qui serait compréhensible vu l'importance de ton plat –, je suis là, tu sais ?! Je t'en prie… Eren… »

Petra, la jeune femme rousse qui tente de protéger tout le monde dans le Bataillon d'Exploration, s'avance vers eux et tape doucement mais fermement sur la main de l'affamée perpétuelle. Celle-ci retire vivement sa main, boudeuse, et la serre contre sa poitrine, en baissant la tête.

« ― Sasha Braus, le caporal Ackerman a laissé son gâteau pour Eren, pas pour toi. Pour le féliciter de ses progrès à l'entraînement. Respecte ses ordres, ou crains ta punition.

― Mais il a l'air tellement… BOOOOOONNNN… Eren, s'il-te-plaît, la moitié ! Je t'en supplie ! Ou une miette, même ! Je veux _tellement_ savoir quel goût ça a ! »

Eren soupire, et détache un bout du petit gâteau qu'il tient entre ses doigts, puis le tend à la gloutonne – manquant de se faire happer les doigts avec, une vraie Titan, elle, ne pas laisser sa main devant sa bouche au risque de ne plus la retrouver ! Il mord ensuite dedans, à pleines dents, les joues rosies et le regard bas, il n'a pas envie d'entendre les commentaires de ses camarades de bataillon d'entraînement. Pourquoi le caporal en chef lui a-t-il laissé son gâteau, ce n'est vraiment pas courant de sa part, cette bonté soudaine ! Encore moins pour une raison si peu valable, et qui ne convainc vraiment personne autour de lui – sans doute la raison des regards appuyés du groupe de Petra sur l'adolescent. Que pouvait-il donc bien avoir en tête, encore ?

Le goût délicieux des myrtilles, légèrement acides, envahit sa bouche, la pâte moelleuse et aérienne fond sur sa langue, en entrant en contact avec. Miam, c'est vraiment trop bon ! Oui, l'excellence, même, voir la perfection. Dommage pour son supérieur, mais le jeune homme lui en est reconnaissant : grâce à lui et son sacrifice, il aura retrouvé le goût des pâtisseries de sa mère quand il était enfant, et que sa famille était encore entière et tous vivants. A cette pensée, les larmes lui viennent presque aux yeux. Au moment, où il veut s'emparer de la dernière bouchée qu'il lui reste, la brune gloutonne passe devant sa tête, et gobe le dernier bout. Il grimace et fronce les sourcils en l'entendant se délecter. Non mais pour quoi elle se prend, il ne lui a jamais donné l'autorisation ! Enfin, c'est Sasha…

« Alors, le chouchou du caporal en chef Levi, dis-nous ce que tu as fait pour avoir ses faveurs ? On raconte même qu'il t'a souri et fait une blague. » lui demande Jean, une petit lueur suspecte et inquisitrice dans le regard, et penché en avant vers sa victime.

« Je n'en sais rien, moi », bafouille le suicidaire.

Il repère Mikasa à côté de son questionneur, qui joue avec sa clef, pour le narguer et lui rappeler qu' _elle_ , ne veut que la vérité et qu'il ne lui fera pas croire n'importe quoi. Il se tourne, désespéré, vers la jeune femme rousse pour lui demander de l'aide, mais celle-ci sourit gentiment – un brin de compassion peut-être ? non, même pas –, agite la main en tournant le dos et rejoint son équipe qui s'en va. Eren a un instant de blanc, et tend la main vers elle, un peu tremblant, comme pour lui faire éviter de partir et laisse échapper un petit « kh » contrarié et en tapant son front sur la table. « _Non !_ » a envie de hurler le semi-titan, « _ne me laisse pas tout seul avec eux !_ _S'il-te-plaît, Petra !_ »

Comment la nouvelle du sourire que lui a décoché son caporal, a-t-elle pu leur arriver si vite, il est pourtant certain qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Les regards de ses camarades de division continuent d'être fixés sur lui et le rendent mal à l'aise. Il se trémousse sur son siège, et cherche des yeux une sortie de secours – apparemment absente, zut, pourquoi est-ce que cette salle n'est pas aux normes !? La cantine se vide, et bientôt, il ne reste plus que le groupe, agglutiné autour de lui avec leurs grands yeux qui lui demandent « alors ? ».

Soudain, Levi entre dans la pièce et les fixe de son regard noir froid et blasé, si caractéristique de sa personne. Sa bouche forme un pli mécontent, et une ombre tombe sur ses yeux, rendant son regard gris plus inquiétant et ténébreux encore. Un frisson froid mêlé à de la peur parcourt le dos des jeunes recrues : c'est souvent _ce_ regard que reçoit un Titan avant de se faire découper en petits morceaux, ou avant que quelqu'un soit de corvée de ménage de tout le bâtiment – ce qui est très difficile et laborieux avec un perfectionniste dans son dos qui vérifie chacun de ses mouvements.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, les gamins ? Vous avez que ça à faire ou comment ça se passe ?! L'armée c'est pas pour glandouiller, si vous avez toujours pas compris. Il me semble pourtant que c'était clair. Allez, au travail ! Et si vous n'avez rien à faire, je vous mets de corvée de ménage et de vaisselle, c'est bien clair ? Maintenant, disparaissez, bande de gamins idiots. »

Tous se lèvent et se mettent au garde-à-vous en prononçant un « oui caporal » bien net et synchrone et en se tapant la poitrine du poing fermé en même temps. Toutefois, Eren lit dans leurs regards dans sa direction, que cette discussion est loin d'être terminée et il frémit de nouveau. Que peut-il bien leur répondre à quelque chose qu'il ignore. Le groupe se disperse alors, et le cœur du garçon se serre, tandis que sa sœur part avec sa précieuse clef, léguée par son père. Il ne peut pas la retenir pour le moment.

Que peut-il leur dire ? Il ne sait pas pourquoi son supérieur est plus attentionné envers lui, il a beau retourner cela dans tout les sens, il n'avance toujours pas. C'est ce qui lui cause en partie le problème qu'il veut résoudre. Il veut aussi comprendre ce que signifie ces battements de cœur qui accélèrent légèrement quand ils sont proches, ou encore le plaisir secret que lui procure son supérieur quand il lui parle, même quand son regard se pose sur lui. Mais ça, il ne peut en parler à aucun de ses camarades : ils se feraient bien trop d'idées – ce qui pourrait venir aux oreilles du concerné, et ça, il n'aimerait pas du tout –, et il est encore trop perdu pour se défendre des commentaires. Même Mikasa le regarderait étrangement, il est en certain. Il est donc seul face à lui-même et ses doutes qu'il doit résoudre tout seul.

« ― Jaëger, je te cherchais, reste là. Tu vas venir avec moi, un groupe de Titans s'approche trop du mur, et on a reçu des ordres d'Erwin sur une mission d'extermination. Ils sont cinq, apparemment, donc pas besoin de prévoir une expédition complète juste pour cela : à deux, on devrait réussir sans problème. En plus, ça te permettra de t'améliorer, et je pourrais voir où tu en es.

― Oui, caporal chef. Merci caporal de votre confiance. »

Il répond cela solennellement, une fois de plus, au garde-à-vous. En expédition, avec le caporal ? A deux seulement ? « Où tu en es », qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par cela, exactement, parce que là, il ne voit pas du tout ?! Il tente de cacher sa confusion dans son salut, et se dirige vers la salle d'équipement pour prendre son matériel tridimensionnel. Levi lui dit qu'il l'attend vers le mur, au moment où il s'en va – Eren comprend en sous-entendu qu'il a intérêt à se dépêcher. Il ne prend pas le temps de répondre, et se dirige vers la réserve d'un pas rapide, de déboîtant presque les hanches.

La pièce où sont accrochés tous les équipements contre les Titans, avec les réserves de bouteilles de gaz et de lames, est totalement déserte. Pas très surprenant : personne ne part en mission aujourd'hui. Il saisit l'un des équipements complets et déjà tout prêt, l'enfile, vérifie l'état des bouteilles de gaz, et les lames dans les fourreaux. Tout est bon et bien rempli, il peut se battre avec sans problème. Il attrape ensuite sa veste de cuir brun clair, accrochée dans son vestiaire, avec les ailes de la liberté blanches et noires dans le dos. Il enfile une manche en se dirigeant vers le mur de protection : connaissant son supérieur, Eren va se faire disputer pour le temps qu'il a mis. Tout le monde est trop long selon le blasé, même en se dépêchant. Il faut dire que la patience n'est pas une des qualités de ce dernier.

Il court un instant, finissant d'enfiler la seconde manche en même temps, puis distingue en levant la tête, la silhouette de son caporal sur le mur, les rayons du soleil l'éblouissant un instant. Il baisse de nouveau la tête, puis se décide de le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Utilisant la tridimensionnalité, il grimpe rapidement le long du mur, accrochant ses pinces de métal dans le béton, et se positionne à côté de Levi. Il place ses bras pour le salut et attend calmement les ordres. Le supérieur se contente de hocher la tête – il ne fait même pas d'allusions à un quelconque retard, à la surprise de l'adolescent – et pointe leur objectif du doigt. Le soleil, toujours haut dans le ciel, permet à la jeune recrue d'apercevoir de haute formes floues au loin. Des Titans. Oui, il peut en compter six.

« ― On va aller leur dire un petit bonjour à cheval. Qu'en penses-tu, Jaëger ? Normalement ils vont bien nous recevoir, hein : la légendaire hospitalité des Titans !

― Oui, caporal.

― On va aux écuries, normalement les chevaux sont prêts : j'ai donné des ordres. On devrait être revenus pour le dîner, si tu te débrouilles bien. »

La jeune recrue hoche de nouveau la tête. Les ordres sont les ordres et il ne voit pas raison de les contester – pour lui tout ce que fait ou dit le supérieur est pour le mieux –, puis il saute du mur avec son supérieur. Se retenant au dernier moment pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol en une bonne crêpe à la confiture. Il ne peut s'empêcher de caler son pas sur celui qui le précède – long malgré sa petite taille – et tente d'imiter la prestance d'Ackerman. Autant dire que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, voir même pas du tout, et que ça ne rendait pas du tout comme le brun l'espérait. Levi préfère ignorer et lève les yeux au ciel : ce gamin a encore des progrès à faire avant d'avoir un brin de carrure.

Les chevaux sont en effet déjà prêts comme prévu et un soldat attend en les tenant par la bride et les laissant brouter le foin sur le sol des écuries. Le meneur de l'expédition saisit les rênes, grimpe souplement sur son cheval, appuyant son pied gauche dans l'étrier et poussant sur sa jambe droite. Il est fort et ne le montre pourtant pas. Il est agile aussi. Il passe sans problème sa jambe droite par-dessus la croupe du cheval alezan, sans même l'effleurer, appuie le bout de sa botte noire dans les étriers et laisse descendre son talon. Une position d'équitation parfaite, observe le débutant. L'aîné serre légèrement les mollets, et le cheval avance de trois foulées, avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'une contraction des doigts. Il se tourne alors vers son apprenti qui n'a fait que se saisir des rênes de sa monture, et ne s'est même pas placé aux côtés de cette dernière.

« T'attends quoi, Jaëger ? La pluie ? C'est sûr qu'on va être rentré pour le dîner, avec toi : on ne sera même pas sorti de ces foutus murs. Alors magne un peu ton derrière, tu veux ! »

L'interpellé hoche vivement la tête, comme s'il sort d'une transe, et s'empresse d'enfoncer son pied jusqu'au talon dans l'étrier – décidément trop court vu comme il peine pour le mettre. Il n'est vraiment pas souple. Son visage grimace pitoyablement, tandis qu'il freine, comme on le lui a appris, d'une main le cheval avec les rênes dedans – en tirant bien comme il faut sur la bouche du pauvre cheval qui n'a pourtant rien demandé et est bien docile, ne bougeant pas d'un poil –, et en s'agrippant au troussequin – partie supérieure – de la selle. Ses doigts attrapent aussi la crinière noire du cheval bai, alors que celui-ci commence à s'impatienter et remuer la tête pour soulager sa mâchoire maltraitée. Il pousse par petits a-coups sur son pied droit, comptant dans sa tête et cherchant le bon moment pour se pousser et trouver de l'élan. Il finit par escalader la selle tant bien que mal, en passant une main de l'autre côté, trouvant une prise sur les étrivières. Il louche dans la direction du sol en manquant de passer de l'autre côté comme il a finalement mis trop de force. La selle tourne légèrement sur le côté gauche, mais il a finalement réussi à mettre le deuxième pied dans l'étrier.

L'équitation, c'est vraiment pas pour les semi-titans, décide-t-il en soupirant et haletant.

Son regard croise celui totalement blasé et visiblement découragé de son supérieur qui l'attend et qui a vu tous ses essais infructueux. Il voit qu'il se retient de secouer la tête, posée dans sa main. Mais il y décèle aussi de l'amusement. Eren tente de lui sourire légèrement un peu crispé et faire l'innocent, mais son caporal se retourne, faisant faire demi-tour au cheval alezan qu'il monte. Il avance ensuite au petit trot vers le grand mur clair, d'une petite pression de jambes. Il est vraiment doué. Le cheval se place immédiatement, arrondissant son encolure et faisant s'étendre son dos, se posant sur les rênes ajustées et tendues de son cavalier, et y mettant son poids. Résultat qu'Eren n'arriverait sans doute jamais à avoir en trois heures de travail acharné avec sa monture.

Quant à ce dernier, il s'agite dans sa selle, donnant des coups de talons maladroits dans les flancs de sa pauvre bête. Il maudit le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de bouton « MARCHE » sur sa monture, ce serait bien plus facile pour lui, et il ne manquerait peut-être pas de tomber à tout moment. Cette dernière renâcle, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle a sur le dos, et finit par suivre son congénère en finissant par comprendre les ordres du maladroit cavalier. Le garçon grimace douloureusement sous les secousses de sa monture au trot, et observe avec admiration le caporal devant lui qui se lève et s'assied en rythme dans sa selle, poussant doucement sur ses jambes.

Oui, décidément, l'équitation et lui, ça faisait deux, voir trois si on comptait le pauvre cheval qui agite la tête de haut en bas – manquant à chaque fois d'arracher les rênes des mains de son cavalier, et le projetant à chaque coup en avant, le nez dans les oreilles et la crinière.

Il soupire un grand coup quand la porte du mur avec le visage féminin gravé dessus coulisse vers le haut et les laisse passer, lui donnant un court instant de repos. Son caporal met alors son cheval au galop, se penchant légèrement en avant pour pousser sa monture plus vite et suivant l'amplitude de la bête avec le bassin. Eren tente pitoyablement de l'imiter et manque, une fois encore, de tomber en faisant un « _soleil_ » par-dessus la tête du cheval. Enfin, il trouve un certain équilibre et décide de ne plus rien faire sinon que d'attendre que la course se termine, et d'être en face des Titans pour bouger – tout en priant pour que le canasson se tienne sagement et ne tente pas de le faire descendre de force, ce qui, il le sait, ne serait pas très difficile en fait.

Le jeune homme regarde du coin de l'œil celui qui l'a recruté dans la prison dans laquelle il était enfermé et lorsqu'il était destiné à mourir. Sa cape verte vole au vent derrière lui, formant des plis et faisant flotter les ailes de la liberté dans son dos. Comme si elles étaient réelles et pouvaient lui permettre de voler réellement. Comme s'il allait pouvoir s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre. Pour la Sauvegarde et la Gloire de l'Humanité. Ses fines mèches noires craquantes… euh… omniprésentes – le voilà qui se trompe à cause de la course à cheval, sans doute – sont envoyées en arrière par le vent. Le regard fermé du supérieur recèle presque d'un pointe de … tristesse – ?! est-ce possible de la part du froid caporal ? Non, c'est vraiment impossible, il se trompe certainement. Le caporal cache trop bien ses émotions pour les laisser percevoir, même pendant un galop à cheval. Il est trop fort pour ne pas oublier de les masquer à tout moment. Pourtant, il doit bien cacher quelque chose – mais quoi ? Eren secoue la tête laissant tomber ce problème, il en a déjà assez avec lui-même pour s'intéresser à ceux des autres, et se concentre sur la course, et les silhouettes qui se rapprochent peu à peu, devenant plus grande à chaque foulée. Les chevaux renâclent.

Levi tourne la tête vers le gamin, méfiant, les yeux plissés. Il a senti son regard – pas du tout discret – sur lui et se demande ce qu'il lui veut. Il hausse les épaules, le gamin en parlera s'il le souhaite il parlera quand il sera prêt, le sortant de la confusion qui fait rage en lui, et qui le rend encore plus maladroit que d'habitude. Il ne va donc même pas tenter de savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de sa recrue, c'est bien trop difficile et il n'est pas comme cela.

Il fait enfin signe à ce dernier de descendre de cheval, à une distance de sécurité des ennemis à abattre. Ils vont s'approcher à pied du Titan le plus éloigné du groupe, ce sera moins dangereux : ils ne risqueront pas de se faire attaquer par tous les autres en même temps. Il faut encore que lorsqu'ils le tueront, ils ne se fassent pas repérer par les camarades du monstre, et la petite escapade et campagne d'extermination sera rapide. Sans accrocs ou accident quelconque. Eren hoche la tête quand il lui expose son plan. Les deux équipiers sortent leurs armes des fourreaux, et enclenchent des lames dans leurs poignées. Ce sera au jeune homme de tuer le premier Titan, son caporal jugera ainsi de ses compétences et des points qu'il va devoir améliorer.

Jaëger inspire longuement, gonflant son poitrail, puis souffle un grand coup et se dirige finalement vers la chose immonde à l'énorme ventre qui se déplace d'une façon ridicule. Il mesure seulement trois mètres de hauteur, ce sera plus facile de le tuer, surtout pour le premier. C'est bien parti : seul et petit que pouvait demander de plus la jeune recrue. Il accroche la pince en métal gauche dans le bras de la créature maladroite et repoussante, et se tire jusque là, utilisant sa bouteille de gaz, tout en veillant à ne pas trop en utiliser : il se ferait fortement taper sur les doigts par son caporal comme cela risquerait de compromettre leur mission. Il se tourne ensuite légèrement sur lui-même et donne un grand coup sur la nuque du monstre, sans plus de difficultés. Un bout de chair triangulaire s'en détache, dans un giclement de sang dans les airs.

Le garçon sourit victorieusement : il a utilisé la technique nouvellement apprise à l'entraînement. En plus, c'est la première fois qu'il tue un Titan sans assistance. Normalement, ça devrait convenir à son supérieur, et un hochement simple de tête devrait le féliciter. Venant du caporal, ce sera mieux même que tout les mots d'encouragement de sa petite sœur. Il se pose à ses côtés, et l'observe. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, toujours blasé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et la jeune recrue sent un pincement au cœur l'étreindre, de déception. Il a tant espéré impressionner l'insensible caporal, cela lui aurait tant plaisir !

Ce dernier s'avance vers un Titan qui s'approche vers eux, mais ne les a pas encore remarqués. La démarche du caporal est sûre, régulière et n'hésite pas devant le monstre. Il semble avoir avoir l'habitude d'en affronter. C'est vrai, se rappelle l'apprenti, son tableau de morts est énorme, qu'il soit seul ou en groupe. La créature aux yeux exorbités ouvre grand la bouche et tend la main vers lui. Seulement, elle semble se déplacer au ralenti par rapport au caporal chef. Au dernier moment, avant que les gros doigts pâteux ne puissent l'attraper et l'empêcher de bouger, celui-ci plante la pince scintillante dans la joue du monstre de sept mètres et se projette vers lui. Le monstre tente de l'avaler en ouvrant la bouche encore plus grand, mais il tournoie rapidement sur lui-même, ses lames recourbées et presque cachées sous ses avants-bras – une technique que tout le monde lui reprochait lorsqu'il était nouveau dans le bataillon, avant de voir son efficacité foudroyante, autant dire qu'après, personne n'a osé lui dire quoique ce soit : finir en petits morceaux, même avec une « mauvaise technique », n'était pas dans leurs plans.

Le caporal Ackerman sectionne profondément la nuque du Titan, et le sang semble voler dans les airs, en une petite fontaine rouge et formant des courbes improbables et mouvantes, avant de retomber au sol en faisant de grosses flaques irrégulières. Elles sont rapidement absorbées par la terre sèche et forme de la boue rougeâtre et collante. Le Titan de sept mètres s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, face la première dans un soulèvement de poussière et son cadavre se met soudainement à grésiller. La chair disparaît alors dans un grand dégagement de fumée, et il ne reste plus qu'un squelette propre, blanc, fumant et repoussant. Le caporal revient alors vers la recrue immobile et attentive aux moindres de ses gestes pour pouvoir les reproduire.

« Ça devrait être ton niveau. Minimum, Jaëger. C'est celui que j'avais à ton âge, gamin. »

Le concerné baisse les yeux vers le sol, honteux, vers ses deux épées tâchées de sang. Il est déçu par lui-même : il espérait être devenu meilleur qu'au moment de son recrutement, il rêvait que Levi le félicite. Bon, il était réaliste, il savait qu'il ne serait quand même pas au point d'avoir le même niveau que le meilleur soldat de l'Humanité au même âge, mais que le supérieur puisse remarquer un peu de progrès. Mais, au lieu de toutes ses attentes et espoirs, il se fait redescendre d'un rang. Il n'a même pas le don de Mikasa : celui d'exceller dans les armes et la maîtrise de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Ce pincement de cœur est douloureux, étouffant, il ne sait pas si c'est uniquement à cause de ses faibles compétences ou à cause de Levi lui-même. Ce dernier doit se sentir légèrement coupable, car il ajoute :

« Bon, tu vas essayer de faire mieux, je me trompe ? Allez, je te montre et tu fais pareil. C'est bon gamin ? J'espère au moins que tu vas pas te mettre à chouiner ! »

Eren hoche la tête, puis la secoue – non, il n'est pas faible à ce point – et la redresse. Il observe le moindre mouvement de son caporal qui s'éloigne, fluide et sans superflus. Quand ce dernier s'envole, tiré par les câbles d'acier renforcé, son regard est seulement concentré sur son objectif, imperturbable. Il tourne sur lui-même pour prendre de l'élan. Il devient un éclair bleu, métallique et tournoyant. Ses lames se cassent en déchirant la chair du dos de l'ennemi de dix mètres : sur les os trop durs de ce dernier. Les vertèbres basses ne sont pas un endroit sensible, et il cicatrise automatiquement. Le caporal saute de nouveau dans les airs, éjecte le restant des armes, en remet deux nouvelles en croisant les bras jusqu'aux fourreaux, et retombe à l'endroit exact de jonction des cervicales, le point faible. Il les tranche sans hésitation ou perdre un instant.

Eren reste figé, abasourdi et fasciné, il se retient de ne pas laisser sa bouche s'ouvrir toute seule. Ses bras sont ballants le long de son corps, manquant de laisser tomber ses armes, et il ne fait attention qu'à son supérieur envoûtant, même plus à son environnement et ce qui l'entoure. Il ne reste plus que deux Titans. Soudain, il sent une présence dans son dos, et entend un lourd grognement de voix derrière lui. Il sursaute et se fige rapidement. Il entend son supérieur le prévenir dans son dos, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent au ralenti tournant la tête vers le danger. Son instinct de survie semble ensuite prendre le pas sur sa terreur et son hésitation et guide ses mouvements. Son index appuie sur la gâchette de ses câbles, qui tient aussi ses lames, et son corps est tiré rapidement hors de portée du pied du Titan, tracté par la taille et libérant beaucoup d'hydrogène d'un coup pour se sauver. La main du colosse de dix mètres se referme où le gamin se trouvait peu de temps avant, il y échappe de peu. Une fois de plus.

Le semi-titan tente de tournoyer comme son supérieur, sans doute pour l'impressionner, mais l'effet n'est pas réussi, ni même au point. Il se place derrière la tête du Titan, et manque de peu le point faible de son ennemi : sa lame se brise juste à la base de la garde, sur le crâne du monstre. Il repart à l'attaque, change aussi vite qu'il le peut ses lames et finit par réussir à trancher la nuque du monstre. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se féliciter de sa réussite. Le véritable combat est en route, et il n'a pas de temps à perdre pour cela…

Le caporal Ackerman fonce sur le Titan de quinze mètres, il surveille en même temps du coin de l'œil le gamin qui se bat contre le Titan qui a failli l'attraper et le bouffer. Son cœur a manqué un battement à ce moment. Il prend son élan, et passe en mode « rotation » – puisque ses camarades l'appelle ainsi. Ses armes s'enroulent autour de lui, formant un cercle parfait et ses bras sont pliés lui donnant de l'élan. Le bras du Titan se retrouve coupé dans toute le longueur, du poignet à l'épaule sans un millimètre de peau épargnée. Le sang gicle puissamment après le passage éclair de la furie de métal. Il passe ensuite de l'épaule à la nuque, et enfonce ses armes dans le rebond de la nuque. Puis, il les retire un instant après, avec l'épais bout de chair sanglant et rouge.

Au moment où le Titan s'écroule au sol, il s'accroche et saute dans les airs. Ses muscles se figent, le gamin n'arrive plus à avancer avec la tridimensionnalité : il se contente d'accrocher ses pinces et de courir à pied. Il a utilisé trop de gaz d'un coup quand il a manqué de se faire aplatir sur le sol. Le dernier Titan de quinze mètres se rapproche dangereusement de Jaëger que Levi doit protéger, et il ne peut plus se défendre contre l'ennemi.

Levi plante les pinces dans l'épaule de la dernière cible et se projette le plus rapidement possible vers son protégé. Le vent fouette en arrière sa cape verte aux ailes blanches et noires et ses cheveux coupés militairement : courts en dessous et plus longs sur le dessus. Il change de prise ses armes, changeant en même temps de stratégie et de plan de combat, et grimace. Le Titan qui court ridiculement, bouge et rend les câbles instables. En plus, plus il semble se rapprocher de sa cible, plus celle-ci se rapproche du gamin. Ce dernier regarde anxieusement dans son dos, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il tente de se sauver en laissant du temps à son supérieur, il ne doit pas abandonner ou perdre espoir : sinon c'est la mort assurée. Ackerman revoit des fantômes passer devant ses yeux : ses camarades et frère et sœur de cœur se faire bouffer devant ses yeux, comme il était parti et les avait laissés seuls. Il ne veut pas que cela arrive de nouveau, il ne pourrait plus se le pardonner.

Mais en ce moment, la recrue fait confiance à celui qui le suit. Il sait que jamais il ne laissera un de ses soldats mourir sans rien faire, sans tenter d'empêcher cette mort. Encore plus quand c'est lui a décidé de ne pas prendre d'escorte. « Pas de morts inutiles ».

Le caporal en chef tire plus fort sur ses câbles, libère plus de gaz et passe enfin à l'action. Au dernier moment. Il tue le Titan avec sa précision chirurgicale et légendaire qui a fait sa renommée. Le Titan s'effondre à quelques centimètres du brun suicidaire qui halète, projetant une vague de vent sablé qui fait voler dans les airs ses cheveux. Celui-ci se plie en deux et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, soulagé. Il prend tout juste conscience de ce qui lui est arrivé : il était à un cheveu de se faire attraper puis bouffer ou décapiter par ce Titan. Comme sa mère. Heureusement que son supérieur était là. Ce dernier s'avance vers lui pour s'encourir de son état. Il ne peut pas cacher sa légère inquiétude.

« ― Ça va, Jaëger ? Toujours vivant ?

― C'est assez vague comme terme, caporal… Donc… euh… ouais, monsieur… Je respire toujours, en tout cas… C'est grâce à vous, merci caporal ! »

Levi lève les yeux au ciel, il n'a pas du tout envie de tomber dans le sentimental et de devenir gêné devant de gamin. Il a un rôle à tenir. Pourtant, les deux se mettent à rougir légèrement – surtout Eren – et regardent chacun de leur côté et leurs pieds. Le caporal brise l'instant de gêne.

« ― Ouais, bon, c'est bon Jaëger, on va pas en faire un plat, non plus. C'est mon devoir, c'est tout. T'accroches pas à moi au point de tomber amoureux, quand même !

― Q… quoi ?! Mais non ! » se défend l'adolescent, qui place ses mains devant lui et recule en les agitant frénétiquement. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire ou ce qu'il pensait.

Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu un malentendu entre eux, ou que ses doutes se soient tant ressentis, au point que son interlocuteur les aient vus ? Les joues du semi-titan sont cramoisies, et il est bloqué, ne sachant quoi dire, piégé dans ses propres dilemmes. Il ne peut donc même pas se défendre plus que cela, c'est sans doute ce qui arriverait s'il parlait de ses problèmes à un membre de son groupe. Le caporal chef hausse les épaules, et se retourne, se dirigeant vers son cheval – qui est resté avec le deuxième et broute tranquillement à quelques pas. Eren est surpris qu'ils ne se soient pas échappés ou enfuis.

« Je plaisantais, calme-toi, gamin. Enfin, j'espère pour ton cas. »

Ce dernier finit par trouver la commande « avancer » dans son cerveau et suit son supérieur. Il réussit à grimper plus facilement sur la selle que la première fois, sans doute prend-il l'habitude. Le puissant caporal le regarde du coin de l'œil, à demi-amusé, oui ce gamin n'est certes pas doué, mais il est déterminé et têtu. Il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'a pas réussi ce qu'il veut faire, il ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds sans réagir. Le caporal dirait même persévérant. Car, s'il a beau faire le blasé et être mécontent, il ne peut que remarquer que celui qu'il avait recruté un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, a bien progressé. Jamais quelque temps auparavant, celui-ci aurait pu tuer un seul Titan tout seul – voir même avec une camarade sauf Mikasa mais elle aurait fait tout le boulot toute seule. Mais le féliciter est au-dessus de ses forces. Pourquoi devrait-il lui dire « _bravo Jaëger, beaux progrès, je suis fier de toi_ » ? C'est inutile, cela ne lui avait jamais servi à rien, à lui de toute façon, et il est maintenant fort. Alors, compliments ou pas, ça ne fait pas de grandes différences.

Et puis, il n'aime pas la reconnaissance et le semblant d'attachement que semble avoir ce gamin à son égard. Il lui semble qu'il a pourtant tout fait pour le contraire, lors de son interrogatoire : ne l'a-t-il pas battu suffisamment ? Il hausse les épaules et met son cheval au galop, qui sait ce à quoi peut bien penser ce gamin un peu suicidaire sur les bords. Qui, d'ailleurs, est une véritable calamité à cheval, tout l'inverse d'Isabel – son ancienne petite sœur de cœur – : elle, était véritablement douée pour l'équitation dès les premiers instants qu'elle avait grimpé sur le dos d'un cheval. Mais comme pour elle, il se sent responsable de la survie de ce Jaëger, et s'en serait indéfiniment voulu de sa mort. Comme il s'en veut tellement pour celle de sa petite sœur et de son ami Falan… Une mort de plus à cause de lui, se l'aurait-il pardonnée ? Il ne le sait pas et chasse ces pensées lugubres, après tout, ils ont réussi et il n'a donc pas lieu de se les poser.

* * *

Ils arrivent devant le mur, et celui-ci s'ouvre lentement en les reconnaissant. Cinq Titans en moins dans ce monde, mais sur combien en tout restants ? Ils placent leurs chevaux dans les écuries et les confient à un écuyer. Eren, à terre, s'étire longuement et se dit que le plancher des vaches, c'est très bien aussi. Il tire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant craquer les articulations de ses épaules, et libérant une petit grognement grave en même temps. Il n'arrive pas à étouffer un bâillement, et tente de le cacher de la main, et le caporal le dévisage, un sourcil relevé.

« Prends-toi ta soirée, gamin. Après tout, bon boulot. Et on est rentrés plus tôt que prévu, donc, ce temps t'appartient. »

Eren laisse tomber ses bras le long du corps sous sa surprise, sa mâchoire se décroche et il ne peut pas la retenir cette fois-ci. Il écoute de nouveau dans sa tête ce qu'il semble avoir compris des paroles de son caporal, il n'arrive pas à comprendre, ou à réaliser plutôt. Il n'a pas le temps de demander à son supérieur de répéter et de s'expliquer : celui-ci a déjà tourné les talons et disparaît dans le bâtiment d'à côté et les longs couloirs à l'intérieur. Puis, comprenant que son supérieur vient de le féliciter puis de partir en n'assumant pas ses paroles, il lève la tête vers le ciel un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et le regarde. Celui-ci est dégagé et rayonnant d'un soleil chaud d'après-midi. C'est vrai, ils ont mis moins longtemps que prévu, et il est satisfait d'avoir son après-midi tranquille : il l'a mérité et est fatigué. Il a enfin tué un Titan à lui tout seul, comme tout le reste du bataillon d'exploration. Il va, lui aussi, pouvoir commencer à compter le nombre qu'il en a tué.

Mais de là à un « _bon boulot_ » de la part de l'avare en paroles, c'est impensable ! Il doit absolument voir Mikasa. Il va lui expliquer ses sentiments confus qui le rendent maladroit, et cette impression d'être privilégié par rapport aux autres par Levi. Il a besoin d'être éclairé, conseillé, aidé et sauvé. Et seul sa sœur le peut, il en est certain.

Il traîne légèrement les pieds dans les couloirs, cette expédition ne l'a pas plus avancé, il a l'impression d'avoir tourné en rond. Il toque à la porte du dortoir des filles, et c'est Sasha qui lui ouvre, un bout de carotte crue qui bouge dans sa bouche alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle mâchonne distraitement et l'observe en même temps complètement, de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur l'équipement tridimensionnel accroché à sa ceinture et les deux lames manquantes dans les fourreaux multiples. Elle avale sa bouchée, souris et lui demande :

« Hé, Eren, quoi de beau ? T'étais pas là cet aprèm, t'étais où en fait ? Ah, et tu veux quoi, au juste ? »

Le semi-titan esquive le deuxième question de sa curieuse et gourmande camarade et demande calmement à voir sa sœur de cœur, si elle est présente, bien sûr. Sasha se retourne dans la chambre, pour la chercher, et laisser apercevoir l'intéressée, allongée sur son lit, sur le dos, un bras plié sur son ventre et l'autre sur son front. Il recule précipitamment d'un pas, les joues rouges : elle est seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc presque transparent et qui lui arrive mi-cuisses. Les joues de l'adolescent sont cramoisies, pendant tout ce temps où ils ont vécu dans la même maison, en tant que famille, il ne l'a jamais vue comme ça. Sasha referme précipitamment la porte de l'intérieur, pour laisser à sa camarade le temps de se changer et de se mettre dans une tenue plus convenable. La porte se rouvre peu après, et la gloutonne remarque :

« ―T'es le chouchou du caporal Levi, et en plus, tu veux voir une fille ! Non mais vraiment Eren, faudrait te décider, tu sais !?

― Quoi ?! Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Pas du tout ! C'est ma _sœur_ , c'est tout ! Il y a rien de plus entre nous. Et… et… Levi c'est mon caporal, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, il me forme pour que je devienne meilleur dans l'extermination de Titans. Vas pas t'imaginer des trucs bizarres, ou je ne sais quoi, parce que tu te trompes totalement ! »

Elle le fixe d'un regard insistant et prolongé, cherchant à le rendre mal à l'aise et à le faire passer aux aveux. Les yeux verts d'eau de ce dernier se posent sur ses chaussures, souillées d'un mélange de boue brune claire et de sang. Cela lui rappelle qu'il a échappé belle durant cette mission, manquant de se faire écraser par un Titan. Omelette ou crue, cela leur est totalement égal à ces monstres répugnants et sans morale.

Mikasa sort alors de la chambre, habillée de l'uniforme. Elle a enfilé rapidement le pantalon blanc, ainsi que la veste en cuir avec les ailes de la liberté dessinées dans le dos. Et elle est, comme toujours, qu'importe la météo et la température, engoncée dans l'écharpe bordeaux qu'il lui a offerte, si bien qu'on ne voit même pas sa bouche. La clef est pendue à son cou, et brille comme pour le narguer et lui rappeler qu'il ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée. La sœur pose la main dessus et la range sous sa chemise, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis et pour insister un peu plus. Mais il va la récupérer dans peu de temps : il va tout lui dire comme elle le désire tellement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étincellent quand il lui dit qu'ils doivent se parler, et dans un lieu plus à l'écart, où personne ne peut les entendre. Elle, a compris, contrairement à la gourmande qui les fixe lourdement avec un petit air sous-entendu, qui croit tout comprendre quand ils s'éloignent et finit par sourire narquoisement avant de fermer la porte. Eren préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'elle s'est imaginée, et les commentaires dont il va être victime à la cantine ce soir, de Jean surtout. Enfin, il y aura sa sœur, très intimidante quand il le faut, pour le soutenir et pour balayer tout ces malentendus qu'il y aura à leur sujet.

Ils s'adossent à un mur de couloir assez vide. Mikasa se place devant lui, et s'assied en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Il fait pareil et plie ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ouvre la bouche et raconte ses doutes, et ses possibles… sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à démêler, même à force d'y réfléchir. Les mots sont fluides et sortent rapidement de son cœur, comme il y a déjà réfléchi, et sait ce qu'il veut lui dire exactement. Il s'arrête ensuite et regarde vers sa petite sœur.

Mikasa reste songeuse, réfléchissant surtout au moment de flottement entre Levi et lui lors de leur expédition et escapade. Elle secoue la tête, non, ça ne veut rien dire, connaissant le caporal, il n'y a vraiment rien du tout. Mais du côté d'Eren… après tout, il a bien le droit de faire ses propres choix et d'avoir des sentiments pour qui il désire sans avoir à se soucier de l'opinion de ses camarades…

« ― Tu sais, Eren, il n'y a aucune honte à cela si jamais tu ressens quelque chose de fort envers le caporal en chef. Tu devrais réfléchir cette nuit sur ce que tu ressens, et en parler à Levi. Ce serait plus simple après.

― Mais je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour… Je pense… que… ce n'est pas… que ce n'en est pas vraiment. Plutôt… plutôt un modèle… pour moi… auquel je suis attaché… de l'admiration… ou… je n'en sais rien. Mais pas de l'amour, il me semble… »

Il baisse les yeux vers ses bottes – décidément, il va devoir s'en occuper s'il ne veut pas avoir des commentaires désobligeants dessus de la part des supérieurs, et surtout ne pas devoir faire toutes celles des autres en guise de punition. Parce que c'est vraiment ennuyant, long et salissant de faire celles de tout le bataillon. Il pose son menton sur ses genoux et hoche la tête oui, il faut vraiment qu'il y réfléchisse, plus en détail, en être certain. Il doit être sûr de son côté – car son caporal va sans doute l'envoyer paître et voir ailleurs si il l'est. Car non, son caporal n'éprouve rien pour lui. Il n'éprouve rien pour personne. Ou l'éprouvait pour une personne.

Mikasa passe la main à son cou, récupère la lanière de cuir, avec la clef argentée dessus et la passe par-dessus sa tête, entre son écharpe et son cou. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés un instant, mais on ne voit pas longtemps la différence. Elle la lui tend, et la précieuse petit clef se balance un instant au bout. Les yeux d'Eren brillent en la contemplant et il tend la main pour la récupérer. Sa sœur lâche le cordon et le laisse enfiler son précieux trésor autour de son cou.

« Tu la mérites, tu as tenu ta part du marché : je tiens la mienne. » lui explique-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête pour la remercier. La cloche du dîner sonne alors, et les deux se dirigent vers la cantine d'un pas rapide – cette fois-ci personne ne leur gardera leur plat hors de portée de la gloutonne, alors pas question d'arriver en retard. Ils s'assoient à leur table habituelle, prennent leur assiette et attendent leurs amis qui ne sont pas encore arrivés. Eren en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil discret au caporal, entre les arrivants qui s'installent calmement, avec son visage habituellement fermé et inexpressif. Ses pensées se mettent alors à tourner de nouveau dans sa tête, et il reste bloqué sur la silhouette de son supérieur qui mâche lentement en écoutant distraitement et répondant à peine à ses camarades de table. L'adolescent prie pour qu'il ne regarde pas dans sa direction et le surprenne en train de l'admirer mais d'un autre côté, s'il jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, cela signifierait qu'il est intéressée par lui, non ? Donc ce serait un bon signe… Il serre les mâchoires, pourquoi tout est si compliqué et embrouillé dans son cerveau ?

Jean se plante alors devant le jeune homme, le faisant sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant de haut avec un petit rictus amusé et méprisant. Le garçon pris en flagrant « délit » lève calmement les yeux vers lui, interrogateur et il tente d'imiter l'expression blasée de son supérieur. Que lui veut cette tête de cheval arrogante ?

« Alors ? On admire secrètement le caporal ? Avec lequel on est allé seul en "expédition". Les Titans ont pas dû trop avoir peur de vous, je pense, ni même mourir, hein, vous étiez bien trop occupés à vous bécoter ! Pas trop les lèvres gercées, j'espère, Jaëger ! Mais est-ce que _ton_ Levi sait qu'il y a aussi Mikasa dans l'histoire, ou peut-être que c'est lui qui a donné l'idée ! »

Eren finit son assiette paisiblement et la repousse un peu plus loin, tentant de garder un instant son calme, et ignorant Sasha qui peste que Jean l'ait ramené sur terre : elle aurait pu manger l'assiette entière de son camarade en se dévouant. Le semi-titan fixe froidement son insolent et insultant camarade qui se tient toujours debout face à lui. Il se lève de son banc, menaçant et se redresse lentement, faisant remonter la tête de ce dernier en même temps. Ils font tout les deux presque la même taille – Jean est un peu plus grand, mais il préfère l'oublier –, et le silence tombe dans le groupe, s'arrêtant tous de manger pour les observer et regarder l'évolution de la situation tendue – sauf Sasha qui en profite pour piquer dans les assiettes de ses camarades inattentifs qui se disent qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à manger aujourd'hui. Les deux se foudroient du regard et leur front se touchent presque.

« ― Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de sale tête de cheval ! Mikasa est ma sœur et y a rien entre le caporal et moi, alors je te conseille de retirer tes paroles de merde !

― Ah ouais ? Mais t'aimerais bien, hein, Jaëger, avoue : ton Levi adoré ! Il te fait de l'effet, n'est-ce pas ?!

― Ça suffit, vous deux », les interrompt Mikasa, avec autorité, décollant les fesses du banc.

Mais malgré son intervention – qui normalement stoppe toute dispute –, la tension ne retombe pas entre eux. Personne ne sait exactement qui lève les poings en premier en menaçant l'autre, ni qui envoie le premier coup dans la tête de son adversaire, mais une bagarre féroce éclate. Eren prend un coup de poing dans le ventre, tandis qu'il le rend et heurte la pommette droite de son adversaire de ses phalanges et tourne le poing pour tirer la peau et faire plus mal. Mikasa se redresse totalement pour tenter d'arrêter le début de bataille bien engagée entre ses camarades – et surtout éviter d'attirer l'attention : mauvais pour des jeunes recrues. Elle s'appuie sur ses avants-bras et se dirige vers eux pour les séparer. Mais déjà, tous les regards se tournent vers la table belliqueuse et un silence pesant tombe dans la vaste pièce bondée, brisé seulement par les deux combattants. Levi prend les choses en main et se lève, se dirigeant vers les recrues. Son pas est pressé et militaire. Il se place aux côtés des deux idiots qui s'arrêtent immédiatement en remarquant sa présence, malgré sa taille bien inférieure à la leur et respire lentement, comme pour se calmer.

Jean et Eren réalisent alors la situation, le poing l'un de l'autre dans la joue de l'adversaire, et la tête tournée vers le supérieur à l'aura noire mouvante et meurtrière. Ils frémissent d'horreur et de peur mêlées en s'apercevant de l'expression terrifiante de leur supérieur, fixée sur eux. Ils se demandent un instant s'ils ne se sont pas transformés en Titans en plein milieu de la cantine pour avoir le droit à _ce_ regard. Non, ils ont simplement dérangé le caporal pendant son repas, pire que Sasha !

« Vous deux. » Sa voix est grave, menaçante, tremblante de colère, et renforce le malaise des deux recrues – qui ont presque envie de se passer le bras de l'autre sur les épaules et de rigoler ensemble pour faire comme si de rien n'était, et que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. Mais apparemment c'est trop tard. « Vous êtes de corvée demain : Kirstein, cuisine et vaisselle Jaëger, ménage. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, bande de gamins abrutis. Et que je n'entende pas que vous avez continué cette bataille hors d'ici, sinon gare. »

Les deux soldats se mettent au garde-à-vous, figés, le saluent, puis sortent tête baissée, tout en se foudroyant du regard et en se disant que c'est uniquement de la faute de l'autre. Eren sourit triomphalement : lui a mangé et n'a plus faim, pas tête de cheval – qui n'a rien avalé depuis ce midi et va devoir tenir difficilement jusqu'au matin. Il frotte sa joue douloureuse de la main, un beau bleu en vue, mais au moins pas d'œil au beurre noir : il espère que tête de cheval va en avoir un. Mais bon, il a écopé de la punition la plus difficile… Il hausse les épaules – il sera avec son caporal – et se met au lit après avoir pris une douche rapide. Il doit être frais et reposé pour demain, qui s'annonce être une longue journée.

* * *

Eren s'étire et baille alors qu'il vient de manger son plat consistant – qui pourrait faire plutôt déjeuner que repas du matin – : œufs brouillés, toasts bien grillés, saucisses légèrement saisies et bacon bien fumant. Tout ce qu'il aime, il l'a avalé en moins de temps que Levi, qui lui, n'a avalé que quelques tartines de pain et beurre. Il lui faut de l'énergie : il a été réveillé plus tôt par son caporal et va être exploité – si si, c'est vraiment le mot – jusqu'à ce soir, avec une simple pause très courte au déjeuner, sans camarades même. Levi, assis en face de lui, est déjà prêt : un bandana blanc sur les cheveux et sous le menton, prêt à être tiré sur la bouche, et en uniforme. Il a déjà sorti tout le matériel de ménage nécessaire : balais, serpillières… Un petit sourire excité et… satisfait est peint sur ses lèvres, figé, lui donnant l'air d'un psychopathe shooté – encore plus perturbant, ce sourire, vu sa rareté.

Ils se lèvent, et laissent leurs assiettes sur la table, en désordre. Jean s'en occupera, et le semi-titan a fait exprès de la laisser bien grasse, au moins tête de cheval ne s'ennuiera pas, c'est gentil, hein ? Il prend ensuite un foulard, et le noue sur le bas de son visage pour en couvrir sa bouche et ne pas respirer trop de poussières. Puis, il monte dans les étages abandonnés – et sales – accompagné du maniaque de la propreté. Celui-ci lui tend un balai, le plumeau et lui désigne les salles à faire. Oui, décidément, il va y passer au minimum la journée entière et c'est du travail de Titan, tant c'est Colossal – sans faire de jeux de mots ! Eren pousse un long soupir de découragement avant même d'avoir commencé en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts du temps et de la tâche à faire.

Il s'y met alors de bon train, « _plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé_ », se répète-t-il en boucle dans la tête pour se donner du courage. Il commence à faire les plinthes, et le bord des murs au plumeau – le caporal inspecte consciencieusement ces endroits : trop souvent oubliés – et tout ce qui peut-être dépoussiéré. Puis, il passe le balais dans la salle, regroupant la poussière en un petit tas et se baisse pour le ramasser. Il grimace alors en sentant déjà arriver les courbatures douloureuses derrière les bras et dans le dos surtout. Il se met pourtant à genoux et fait ce qu'il voulait. Le ménage, c'est vraiment de la _torture_!

Enfin, il s'éponge le front, détrempé de sueur, avec sa manche et appelle le caporal, s'appuyant pour se reposer sur le manche en bois de son balais. Il peut enfin souffler un peu, cela fait au moins deux heures intenses qu'il travaille et n'a pas pris une pause. Le maniaque arrive, s'occupant d'une autre pièce au bout du couloir. Il englobe la pièce d'un regard expérimenté et sceptique et se tourne vers son commis – victime, plutôt !

« C'est ça que t'appelles propre, gamin ?! J'appelle plutôt ça à peine commencé ou mal fait, c'est comme tu préfères ! Recommence et mieux que ça, passe la serpillière, Jaëger, ça sert à ça, pas pour faire beau ! »

Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissent quand son supérieur s'en va. Il soupire un grand coup en se promettant de ne plus se battre quand celui-ci est dans la même pièce que lui. Il lave ensuite avec résignation le moindre millimètre de sol et rappelle son tortionnaire. Celui-ci hoche finalement la tête après avoir passé la main sur les plinthes, le dessus des portes – oui oui, vraiment vicieux et perfectionniste ! Au moment où il lui dit de passer à la salle suivante et pas de se reposer sur ses lauriers et qu'il se détourne pour continuer son propre travail, le jeune homme l'interpelle :

« Caporal, je voulais vous dire… Je pense que vous avez entendu ce qu'ils disent sur… enfin sur nous quoi… Ces rumeurs, voilà quoi… Et… et je voulais juste… _hum…_ vous dire que… que ben ce n'est pas vrai… Je suis juste… en… comment dire ? En admiration… face à vos compétences de combat. » Finit-il par avouer, hésitant puis déballant la fin de sa phrase d'une traite.

Il reprend sa respiration, les joues cramoisies et regarde ses pieds – flûte, il a oublié de nettoyer ses chaussures, pourvu que ce maniaque ne le voit pas –, n'osant croiser son regard. C'est à la conclusion à laquelle il est arrivé. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de sentiments envers Levi, il s'est juste emmêlé les pinceaux dans tout cela, simplement une admiration sans borne pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il combat. Finalement, il relève la tête et affronte son supérieur du regard, humblement. Il essaie de ne pas le détourner. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Son visage n'est pas froid, mais pas souriant non plus. Au moins, n'est-il pas moqueur, tente-t-il de se rassurer. Simplement inexpressif, du Levi tout craché, quoi. Ce dernier hausse les épaules, attendant la suite qu'il n'y avait pas.

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse de toute façon ? Tes chaussures sont sales, Eren, tu me feras donc le plaisir de les laver, sinon je te fais laver toutes celles de tes camarades, et cirer toutes les paires du bataillon. C'est bon maintenant, tu t'es confié, tu te sens mieux, tu es plus léger dans tes bottes ? Tu peux enfin reprendre le travail ? Parce que je te dis juste que t'es loin d'avoir fini, Eren, et que je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu aies fini tout ce que je t'ai dit de faire, donc si tu ne veux pas passer ta nuit-là, dépêche-toi. Au boulot, Eren. Que je ne te prenne pas en train de faire une pause, sinon il y a encore une aile abandonnée et qui a bien besoin d'un peu de ménage. Allez, reprends ton balais. »

Il lui tend alors de nouveau son balais, le collant contre la poitrine de l'adolescent décontenancé qui le prend par réflexe, et s'en va sans un regard en arrière. Laissant Eren planté au milieu du couloir désert et un peu plus propre. Un petit sourire naissant tout de même sur les lèvres de ce dernier et penchant la tête sur le côté, touché.

« _Eren_ », c'est comme ça que l'a appelé le caporal Levi. Pas « gamin », ou « Jaëger » comme il a pourtant l'habitude de le faire en public. Non. « _Eren_ ». Par son prénom tout simplement. Un sourire plus large naît sur ses lèvres, et il prend correctement le balais dans ses mains. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup à faire et il est de nouveau déterminé et motivé. Il va faire de son mieux pour finir au plus vite, et satisfaire _son_ maniaque.

* * *

 **Héhé, voili voilou! Bon, oui je précise y a du vécu dans l'exploitation pour le ménage et dans la vérification du travail! :x Je dirais pas qui! XD Et non non, Mikasa ce n'est pas du tout No! :D**

 **Bon, c'est vrai c'est pas vraiment un Ereri commun et tout, mais j'aime bien les fins ouvertes! Il fait quand même 10k mots! OUAH! Merci No! Ah, Baka-Hime, tu te reconnaîtras dans certaines phrases - hum hum ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu et surtout, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, j'apprécierai!**

 **Bonne journée/ soirée! :D**


End file.
